


Red's Pet

by Sepiadragon



Series: Trope bingo round four [1]
Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Gen, Trope Bingo Round 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sepiadragon/pseuds/Sepiadragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone targets Ressler to get to Red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red gets a gift

**Author's Note:**

> Post - Tom Keen, Season two episode 16

On a computer screen, the recorded shoot out plays on mute.  
Soon everyone is either dead or gone.  
A glove hand clicks the mouse rewinding the video once more.  
Stopping when the three men arrive, then play is hit.  
Reading the lips and body language, it's clear what to do.  
/I am a cop./ the strawberry blonde announces proudly.  
/He's with the FBI's Counterterrorism Task Force,/ Red reveals trying to calm the tension that has aroused. /And he's on my payroll./  
Go after the Fed then Red will fall right into the trap.

TBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBL

The grandfather clock, stationed in the front living room, chimes out as the time strikes nine.  
Sitting at the kitchen table, Raymond Reddington is just finishing a late breakfast as he the local paper.  
He closes the paper, folds it with crisp, straight lines and lays it down next to his crumb free breakfast plate.  
Picking up his coffee cup, the criminal goes to take a drink when a series of knocks on the front door interrupts him.  
"Go see who it is," he says to the man leaning against the kitchen's island.  
As he listens to his faithful bodyguard and friend footsteps fade, Red takes a long sip knowing that he will need the caffeine to face who every disturbs him on a Saturday.  
He may not be able to see the interaction but the sound is clear as day.  
The door squeaks open - a sound that is a better advanced warning system than that of an alarm.  
Red waits for voices but to his concern none come but neither does gunshots.  
Maybe a silencer was used.  
Then where is the thump of a body (no longer Dembe) hitting the floor?  
"Dembe?" He calls out trying to leave the worry out of his voice only marginally succeeding. "Who is it?"  
The next sound vocalists shakes him to his core.  
"Meow." Echoes off the walls until it sounds more like a lion's roar than a cat's cry.  
"Was that a..."  
He can't finish the sentence.  
Even the thought does not complete in his mind.  
The sound of the closing and footsteps coming his way does nothing to easy his panic.  
Dembe walks in carrying a medium sized, brown, cardboard box with the top flaps open.  
"This was left on the welcome mat," Dembe says knowing what his boss is going through.  
Once that was said, Red stands up and cautiously makes his way towards the man.  
He looks inside the box confirming the sound he heard was that what he thought.  
A strawberry blonde house cat is calmly sitting up looking comfortable as he stares up at the criminal.  
"Who..." Red starts then he sees a note taped on to the inside of the box.  
Trying not to touch the cat, he reaches in and takes the note out.  
Carefully opening the note, Red reads it out loud, /'Your pet fed is now your pet cat.'/  
He turns his attention from the note to the cat who he swears is now glaring at him.  
"Donald?" He asks hoping that he is not right in his conclusion.  
"Meow," the cat answers.  
Red blinks down at the Fed turned cat and says the only word that comes to his mind, "Oh."


	2. A Trip to the Post Office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposted the first chapter after finding out I put a earlier version up.

Raymond Reddington steps back from the cat named Donald and adjust his vest.  
"I believe that Harold should be notified of the state of his agent," the criminal voices breaking the silence that had settled in the room. "I will finish getting dressed and you take care of... Donald."  
He leaves the kitchen.  
Certainly he is not running maybe he is going a little faster than usual if only to help Donald become a man again that much sooner.

TBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBL

When he comes back down stairs, he stops at the sight before him.  
Dembe gave Donald a saucer of cream so now the cat is drinking on the kitchen island as Dembe talks to him.  
"Red will figure this out," his friend says as if trying to comfort the cat but not saying anything that Red assumes that the former human already knew.  
The cat finishes off the cream then looks from Dembe to Red.  
Locking eyes with the criminal, the cat licks his mouth clean flashing a bit of his fangs.  
"Time to leave," Red says.  
Donald jumps down off the island and runs passed Red who quickly moves out of his way but the cat pays him no mind as he heads to the front door.  
Dembe follows the cat giving Red a look of sympathy as he walks by.  
Red brings up the rear stopping a few feet from the cat waiting at the door.  
Dembe opens the door and Donald slowly walks out.  
Red follows keeping his distance from the cat only to stop from accidentally stepping on him, that's all.  
Dembe closes the door behind them and makes his way to the car parked out in front.  
He opens the passenger side door for Donald.  
The cat looks back at Red for a second before getting into the car.  
Dembe closes that door then goes to open the back door for Red when the next door neighbor makes herself known.  
"Mr. Reddington," the woman decked out in pink and furs says as her stiletto high heels clicks against the stone sidewalk as she comes closer. "Excuse me."  
Red turns towards the nosey buddy, gives her a fake smile, and asks, "Mrs. Martin, how can I help you on this fine morning?"  
The woman stops a few feet away.  
Her voice holding an air of superiority that matches the pearls gracing her neck, "Your cat was not wearing a collar."  
"Oh," the criminal says glancing at the car where the cat is currently being held. "Well, I just acquired him this morning."  
"I hope he has all his shots and is sprayed/neutered," her voice goes up octaves then says in a hush whisper "We do not want the stray, feral beasts to take over the neighborhood."  
He smiles reassuring at the socialite.  
"Worry not, Mrs. Martin," Red says in his most convincing tone. "I am on my way to the vet's office right now and I will have everything taken care of."  
"Thank you, Mr. Reddington," she says giving him a subtle nod as she gets her way once again. "Good day to you."  
"And to you, Mrs. Martin."  
He watches her walk away before turning to Dembe.  
"Should I get a collar?" His friend asks.  
Red gives him a genuine smile, "Not just yet."  
Dembe nods then opens the back door for him.

**Author's Note:**

> As underused as Ressler is, might as well make him into Red's pet.


End file.
